Squealer
'Sherrel Bailey', known publicly as ' , is a member of the Archer's Bridge Merchants. Appearance Squealer is described as a 'trashy woman who dresses trashy'. In one instance, she wore a white top and jean shorts that were so skimpy that she was more indecent than she would be if she had been naked.'''Squealer – Described by others as a trashy skank, a Merchant and Skidmark’s girlfriend. A tinker capable of creating vehicles, she makes lumbering, haphazard constructions loaded down with everything she might think of. - Cast (spoiler free) That person down the street who revs their over-sized truck and squeals tires at 3am? Dial all that up to 5000, add meth rage, road rage, a chipmunk voice and too much makeup. She’d be a threat if she could see beyond her next high.That person down the street who revs their oversized truck and squeals tires at 3am? Dial all that up to 5000, add meth rage, road rage, a chipmunk voice and too much makeup. She’d be a threat if she could see beyond her next high. - Excerpt from Playtest Capes Abilities and Powers Squealer is a Tinker that specializes in vehicles. She goes for size, augmentations and additions when she builds her vehicles.Squealer (Deceased) – Skidmark’s girlfriend, classified as a Tinker and a Mover. Her abilities allowed her to create advanced vehicles. Killed by the Nine. - Cast (in depth) She has an intuitive understanding of how to operate everything she builds making her an incredibly skilled driver. History Background Went through a Tinker trigger. Story Start After the Azn Bad Boys kicked the merchants out of their usual hole they went to the truce meeting. Squealer did not contribute anything to the meeting and was silent while it was decided what to do about the ABB. Presumable took part in the action against the ABB. Was not known to fight Leviathan when he came to Brockton Bay. Post-Leviathan Came to the truce meeting when the surviving parahumans were talking about how to deal with the city's new murderous guests.All at once, an incoming boat made its presence known. As though a switch was flipped, there was the sound of something that sounded like the combined noise of radio static coming from a bank of speakers, an eighteen wheeler with the muffler off and an onrushing train. It wasn’t just noise – the vehicle flickered with flashes of electricity and lights that people could probably see from anywhere downtown. Seeing it approach, I had no doubt it was a tinker contraption. It was the size of a small yacht, but it looked outfitted for war, with what looked like tesla coils crossed with old school tv antennae fueling its forward momentum and sending arcs of electricity dancing over the waves in its wake, as though it was riding on a current of lightning. Various guns had been placed haphazardly around the upper deck, each manned by a Merchant. Skidmark stood at the highest deck with Squealer, the driver. Squealer had apparently never grasped the concept of elegance in design. From what I’d read and heard, she went for size, augmentations and additions when she built her vehicles. She was kind of the polar opposite of Armsmaster in that regard. - Excerpt from Plague 12.2 Dismembered by Siberian, dying alongside the rest of the Merchants when The Nine attacked.Interlude 12 Trivia *Squealer takes her name solely from the slang for a high speed car, one would hope. Fanart Gallery squealer_front_back_by_saniika-d7nmshq.jpg|Illustration by Saniika|link=https://zillamagi.deviantart.com/art/Squealer-front-back-462957758 Squeal color black.png|Chibi art by Scarfgirl|link=https://www.deviantart.com/scarfgirl Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Merchants Category:Tinker Category:Mover Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters